Tool
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Requests. (All this angst is making me squeal, guys ) Cole/Jay, LavaShipping to one-sided!Kai/Cole, TechnoShipping. (Plus Onesided!Lloyd/Kai and onesided!Cole/Zane, because I can. Requests/Feedback/Reviews are begged for and much appreciated.)


Cole watched as his crush and ex laughed at the table together. It wasn't fun when he felt like his heart was getting ripped two different directions. This was clearly the wrong way that things went. He should have stayed in love with Kai, not want Jay like he was wanted back, and if Zane ever found out... Kai shouldn't use Lloyd as a substitute, while he was still watching Cole like he was so important.

The ground ninja still had some feelings for Kai, but it just wasn't right. Nothing really was. He couldn't keep it up, it wasn't quite fair. With a heavy heart, he finally allowed himself to walk into the room for real. He got stared at by two men, the exact same way. Kai had an edge to his gaze, but it was more moody. It clashed against Jay's look that was playful and mostly innocent.

The dark-haired allowed himself to sit so he was next to the blue ninja. That caused a successful smile and a near-growl. The catch was that because of how complicated things were getting, the relationship between the lightning and earth ninja had to be silent. There was still Zane, who Jay claimed to still have feelings for. That couldn't be right, Cole usually thought whenever those ideas popped in his mind, because if you were to like a new person so much the old relationship would be faulty.

Jay noticed the apprehension and understood, but still brushed off Kai's reaction. He turned so he could speak to the newcomer, "Hey Cole, how's it going?"

That seemed natural enough to say, so he responded, "Not too bad." With that, he tapped his fingers on the table under his arms. When did he lean onto it? All the tension was choking him so much already, so he did what he normally would do- he left.

oooooo

Cole only got so far later that day before footsteps came after him. He spun around, but came face-to-face with Kai.

The brunet looked troubled, "Talk to me, please. You're killing me here!" On closer inspection, the tanned boy looked unbearably tired and was practically in an uncharacteristic slouch. Hm, this looked to be fairly serious. The taller boy wrapped his more simple built arms around the waist he missed so much. Cole broke down enough to allow this, shutting his eyes mostly, but still on alert.

"I..." He pushed Kai away gently, which turned out to be more fierce since he didn't know his own strength, "I'm moving on, Kai."

Ready to punch open a wall or something else, the older paced slightly. He wanted his ex back way too much... They had been over a while, but the reasons seemed ridiculous. What did Cole exactly need time for? The older was in disbelief, "Why don't I get another chance? What did I ever do to you, huh? I was a good boyfriend, I-" A sudden backhand across his cheek got him to shut his mouth.

Cole shook his head angrily and reeled back the hand, "Don't play dumb with me, it hurts me as much as you. I just like Jay more."

"He's a bad kisser, so don't bother," Kai snapped back, hoping that truth would hurt his ex-lover. Maybe he was done or maybe he was just beginning... "Yeah," continued the fire ninja at the shocked face, "after we broke up I was cornered by Jay saying he liked me for some time during his fight with Zane. It was mediocre."

"He's a really good kisser, you don't know anything!" Yelled back the slightly shorter fiercely, "He's nicer, actually uses his brain-" Suddenly they themselves were in a liplock that could be seen coming. They did have tension still, and that was proven as Kai slammed him against the wall. This was better than any other kiss they've ever shared. Even when they started dating after Cole broke down crying after his dead mother was brought up after they first started dating, and how sweet that had been. Tears started forming, causing them to possibly rethink anything-

Suddenly a sliding door revealed Jay and Zane. Even though the blue ninja was wearing the oversized pajama top of his actual boyfriend's, he still had a flash of hurt in his eyes. They were all for Cole, though.

Zane, who was completely without a shirt or a clue on what was happening, tilted his head over at them, "Oh, are you two back together again? I thought you two worked really well with one another."

Cole wanted someone who was softer around the edges. Who listened. With an ego that was normal-sized... But was that truly right? He snuck a peek at the bleach blond, who was tending to his yawning partner, who stuck up his nose and started to walk off towards bed. 'Hypocrite,' the pale boy wasn't just about to go after an android was he? That seemed like a good option, but he didn't want to ruin anything else anymore. Maybe he should just stay with Kai in actuality. Not like he had much choice around here...

He kissed Kai once again, with a very bitter taste filling his mouth of what he was going to say, "Break up with Lloyd, you're mine." He wanted the day where he could be honest about this sort of thing...


End file.
